Petrova
by night.nerd
Summary: Katherine has reappeared in Mystic Falls, chased by an unknown enemy. She demands Elena to make a choice between the Salvatore brothers, even though parts of Elena's memory have been lost after she turned into a vampire. However, unimaginable circumstances lead to dangerous events and the dead keep piling up. How will they stop this unstoppable force plaguing Mystic Falls?
1. Elena: Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! This is the author, . Actually, I wrote this story with a friend. She writes from Elena's perspective and I write from Katherine's. We have been doing this for a little while, so I have a decent amount of chapters to post, though they may be a little short. Also, the majority of this story was written during a night we stayed up until 8AM writing, so you may realize some mistakes. If you do, please just send me a message or review saying what it is. Thank you!

I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the show the Vampire Diaries. Also, this takes place AFTER the season three finale, so if you have't see it yet, I recommend you don't read this until after you have seen it.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)

~NN

* * *

I pushed through the crowd feeling dizzy. Everything was spinning and I could hear the heartbeat of every person in the room.

"Damon! Damon, where are you?" I shouted.

"I'm right here, Elena. I will never leave your side."

"How do you do this? I can hear every heartbeat, sense every pulse, everyone is talking to me, and I..."

"Elena. It's okay. I'm right here. You will learn to deal with these impulses in time but right now we have to get out of here. Come on"

Just then a man with light brown hair and a broad jaw came up.

"I can take it from here, Damon," he said as he took me by the arm.

I flinched and pulled away.

"Who are you? What are you going to do with me? Do I know you? "

"You don't know who I am?" he said, as his eyes filled with concern.

"No. Why would I know you? I don't know anyone here except Damon."

"Elena, I'm Stefan. I've known you for three years... I've been in love with you for three years."

I looked at Damon for help. This must be a joke. You don't just forget someone... especially not someone who's been in love with you for three years.

"It's true, Elena. Stefan saved your life."

"I'm sorry, I just need to get out of here and clear my head."

I raced out of the house and ran towards the woods when I heard her.

"Imagine seeing you here."

I turned around and came face to face with myself.

"Katherine!"

And suddenly, I remembered everything.

* * *

Once again, thanks for reading and I'll probably have more chapters up shortly. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! The beginning of this is based off of the beginning of the books after Elena transitions into a vampire and only remembers Damon. Hope you liked it!

~NN

P.S. My perspective (er... Katherine's) is up next!


	2. Katherine: Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **I'm going to upload the first four chapters already for you guys, just because it gets really interesting on the fourth chapter :) After that, you'll just have to wait a little while between every update. This is my first chapter of this fic. I always write from the perspective of Katherine. Hope you enjoy!

~NN

* * *

I still can't believe I have returned to Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls just seems to follow me wherever I go, a shadow of my past haunting me. However, this shadow has formed into a real thing, chasing me and pursuing me restlessly. I could never get a glimpse of it, but just when I thought all the running was over, this new thing appeared. It was more powerful than anything else I had ever faced.

I spotted a feminine figure walking over to me, and suddenly I realized who it was. "Imagine seeing you here," I sneered, not being able to believe my bad luck. Of all people to run into, it had to be her.

"Katherine!" She seemed genuinely surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Wouldn't we all like to know," I muttered.

"You mean you're not here to steal Damon from me?"

"No, I'm not here to steal Ste-" I paused, Elena's words sinking in. "Damon? Elena, you've always chosen Stefan."

"Oh. Right," she told me, looking slightly guilty. I tried to get into her head, but she was resisting and her head was strong. However, I have years of experience on my side and I broke through her barriers, her memories playing though my head.

* * *

"I can take it from here, Damon," Stefan said to Damon, as he took Elena by the arm and began walking away from Damon. She fought against him, fighting for her release.

"Who are you? What are you going to do with me? Do I know you?" She demanding, sending the questions at him like bullets fired from a gun.

"You don't know who I am?" Stefan said. You could hear the subtext of concern in his voice and it makes me sick to think that he was concerned about her still. She obviously wanted Damon, and yet he still wanted her. He chose her over me, as Damon also did. They were both supposed to be in love with me, with no rules, and my happily ever after. Forever.

"No. Why would I know you? I don't know anyone here except Damon," Elena said, but she wasn't lying. She thought she was telling the truth.

"Elena, I'm Stefan. I've known you for three years... I've been in love with you for three years." Stefan seemed sad now, and I could tell Elena was breaking his heart. _Don't you know what you're doing?_ I wanted to shout at her, making her feel bad for hurting my Stefan.

* * *

"Why did you only remember Damon?" The question had force behind it, and if she was still human, I would have torn the vervain necklace she used to wear from her pretty neck with the delicious blood pulsing through it and compelled her to tell me. Unfortunately, that was no longer an option. "I don't know. I didn't remember Stefan until I saw you," she admitted.

"So you pick Damon now?"

"I'm not sure who I chose."

"Elena. You will pick within the hour so I can have the other or I will kill both." I smiled at her maliciously. "If you tell anybody, I will kill everyone in the Lockwood's mansion, including you. Damon and Stefan will be spared, only to spend eternity with me. Now run along."

"What?" She asked, her mouth slightly agape.

"You heard me. Now get into that building and make a choice. I'll find you within an hour to hear about your decision."

I watched Elena walk back into the Lockwood's mansion dressed in her clothing from the 1860s. The event was to remember the firing of the church in 1864 and recognize the citizens that it killed. I soothed down my blue dress before entering the mansion and being surrounded by the crowd.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

~NN


	3. Elena: Chapter Three

"I will kill everyone in the Lockwood mansion."

Those words replayed through my head over and over again. I just had to pick one. It's just a choice. How hard could it be? Now that I remembered Stefan it could be a fair choice and I could think it over. Damon or Stefan.

I opened the door to the Lockwood mansion and immediately heard Stefan and Damon talking in a corner.

"-Don't know what to do! She doesn't remember me and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Look, she's going to remember in time. She just turned in to a vampire, Stefan. You don't remember everything right away."

"I remember now."

The both looked at me in surprise and I could immediately see the hidden disappointment in Damon's eyes.

"That's... great, Elena," he said.

"Before I was turned in to a vampire, I was going to make a choice. A choice that still needs to be made." As I said this, I looked at Damon. I could see the surprise in his face. He knew I had chosen Stefan. I had called to tell him.. but Stefan didn't know. "Now that I'm a vampire, I need to consider a little more, but I promise I will decide before the hour is up."

As I walked away, I got lost in thought. This had been a decision in my head ever since I had met Damon, which had apparently been earlier than I thought. I started going over pros and cons in my head. Stefan was amazing. He was sweet, caring, he let me make my own decisions, and I knew I would always have his love no matter what. On the other hand, he lived to the extremes. He was determined to not drink any human blood but when he did have it, he turned crazy. When Stefan had human blood, he turned into a stranger. He couldn't handle it and he would do anything just to get more.

Damon, however knew how to control himself on human blood. He didn't have to kill someone when he had it. Damon's love also was a kind of love that Stefan's would never be. It was consuming and selfless. Damon would do anything to protect me. He would let me hate him as long as I was safe but he was also very unpredictable. He kept me guessing. I almost always knew what Stefan was up to and what he was thinking but Damon I never know.

"Elena!" I snapped out of my thought and found myself face to face with Katherine in the hallway upstairs, "Time's up. Who do you choose?"

"I choose...," I replied, "Damon."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Once again, thanks for reading! We really love it when people read our work (especially if they leave a review!). Hope you enjoyed it!

~NN


	4. Katherine: Chapter Four

"Damon?" I was honestly surprised by her choice. She had always chosen Stefan before this, and I was shocked to discover that this time she chose Damon. A smile spread across my face, knowing that Stefan would soon be mine.

"Elena, go into that room there." I pointed to a room that acted as a living room. "We have other business to discuss."

"Other business? What else could you want Katherine? I made a choice. I even gave you the brother you love." She looked down shyly.

"Well, you didn't choose Damon just because you wanted to give me Stefan. You must honestly feel something for Damon. What is it?" I took a step closer to her, and she took a step backwards towards the living room. I still intimidated her. Excellent. "Why did you choose Damon?" I demanded as I took another step towards her, forcing her towards the living room.

"I chose him because... because..." I could practically see the words getting mixed up in her mind. "I chose him because he loves me more than Stefan ever could. He cares more about me, and he will always protect me. And when I turned, it wasn't Stefan I remembered, but Damon. I think I would of remembered Stefan if he was more important to me." Elena's eyes were wide with fear, afraid of what I may do. "Now it is my turn to ask a question. Why did you come back to Mystic Falls?"

"It wasn't really my choice," I told her. I noticed her hair was curled like mine and our make up was practically the same. The only difference in our appearances was our clothing. My dress was a pale shade of blue, trimmed with white lace and accessorized with white gloves. Elena's dress was golden with a mint green sash.

"Whose choice was it?" she pressed, wanting more information.

"That's none of your business," I told her, once again pushing her towards the living room. Her foot stepped backwards. 'Just a little more,' I thought. "However, we do have business to discuss, as I've mentioned before."

"I don't want to discuss business with you Katherine." Elena stood up a little straighter, taking a step towards me.

I could feel my bloodlust for the humans downstairs. The blood was pulsing through the veins of every single person. I could feel my teeth sharpening and the veins appearing under my eyes. I surged towards Elena, holding her throat against the wall. "Either you discuss business with me, or I will begin killing. You're choice." I released her, and she fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"I'll stop you," she told me, the confidence in her voice faltering.

"Will you really? Because if you even try, the first person to be murdered is Damon, and you just told me all the reasons why you love him more."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me. We both know I'll do it, and even if I killed Damon, I could still have Stefan. That is exactly what is going to happen unless you step into that living room right now and talk business with me."

Elena turned around and walked into the living room. The doors closed behind her, sealing her in. I could hear the vibrations of her walking around the floor and pounding on the door, but I could not hear her. The soundproof spell worked. Lucy slipped out from behind a door of another room. "I can't believe I got sucked into this again," she muttered.

"If I need you, I'll call you," I told her. "For now you can go."

"Damon, Stefan, I've made my decision," I whisper, knowing they can hear me.

I hear the sound as they race upstairs, both of their eyes locked on me. Stefan's beautiful brown eyes are filled with hope and Damon's ice blue ones show no emotion at all. Even around Elena he still has walls built up.

"I choose Damon." Stefan's hurt is immediate, but I can see him calculating inside of his head. So sexy.

"Elena, why did you change clothes?" Stefan asked, his brow slightly furrowed.

"While I was thinking about who to choose," I begin cautiously, trying to sound as much like Elena as possible, "Caroline spilled something on my dress. She felt bad, so she let me borrow one from the historical society. It's really not that big of a deal." I shrugged. "But that's not important right now. I choose Damon, and that's all that matters."

I could feel the subtle vibrations as Elena pounded against the door in frustration, hearing every word I said. She took both of the people I loved away from me, and now I was going to make her suffer for it. I mean, true, another force was chasing me to Mystic Falls but this plan was definitely a plus.

I leaned towards Damon and I could see his barriers behind his eyes slowly breaking down. "But what about us?" Stefan whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

"I'm sorry Stefan, but there are always others out there for you, like Katherine," I told him.

"I don't want them. I'm in love with you Elena," Stefan said, all hope fading from his eyes.

"And I'm in love with Damon. I'm so sorry Stefan." I put a hand on his shoulder, but he just shook it off and a second later, he was gone.

I leaned up towards Damon, and his face bent to meet mine. The next thing I knew, we were kissing with a fiery passion like we had in 1864. He kept pulling me closer to him, and I could feel his emotions through the kiss. Joy. Happiness. Slight confusion. Passion. There was also some concern for his brother. I could practically hear Elena crying, and I smiled through the kiss. Damon just kept pulling me closer to him until he suddenly gasped and pulled back.

"Katherine." He said, looking at a person in the far off distance. He pulled me behind him and took a protective stance in front of me. "Elena, stay back."

Then the realization hit me. Damon thought the figure in the distance was Katherine, but I was Katherine. He thought I was Elena, and Elena was locked in the living room. So the question was: who looked identical to Elena and me and was getting closer and closer to Damon and I?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry to ask again, but please review, it means the world to us!

~NN


	5. Elena: Chapter Five

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! I still have a bunch of chapters I will be gradually posting. I hope you like it! Don't forget, I don't own any of this. It all depends to the TVD cast!

* * *

I pounded on the doors for what seemed like forever but it was no use. I could hear everything going on between Katherine and Damon but they couldn't hear me. It was like... the walls were soundproof. There must be a witch involved. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cellphone. I couldn't call Damon because he was... busy but Stefan. I could still call him. He always was there for me. I dialed his number as quick as I could and waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Elena..."

"Stefan! Katherine locked me inside a room in the Lockwood mansion and she was the one who talked to you guys! Please. You have to come help me! Nobody can hear me. There must be another witch involved."

"Just tell me one thing, Elena... Who did you choose?"

I paused, "She was telling the truth about that Stefan, I chose Damon."

"Then I'm sorry Elena. I have to go."

"No! Wait Stefan. Stefan, I'm sorry! Stefan?" I was greeted by dead silence. Stefan wasn't coming to my rescue so I would have to call Caroline. I quickly dialed her number and she answered on the first ring.

"Elena! Is everything okay?"

"No! Katherine is pretending to be me and she locked me in a room upstairs and nobody can hear me. There's a witch involved."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Elena."

I hung up and pressed my ear against the door.

"Katherine," Damon said.

He knew! He would come looking for me but he wouldn't know where I was. now that he knew he was tricked, he could answer his cellphone. I pulled out my phone and as I called him, I could hear his phone ringing.

"Hello?" he answered with uncertainty.

"Damon! I'm trapped in the room to the left of you! Katherine trapped me in here and I can't get out and no one can hear me."

"Um... Elena?"

"Yes, Damon. It's Elena. Now will you please figure out a way to get me-" I was interrupted by another voice. One I didn't recognize.

"Katherine."

"Lucy? Why are you still here?"

"Katherine, you should have told me Tatia was here. You tricked me, yet again. I'm unlocking the doors."

As soon as I heard that, I pushed on the doors and they flew open. I came face to face with Damon, who looked very confused.

"If you're Katherine," he pointed at Katherine, " and you're Elena... then who's that?"

I looked where he was pointing to see that someone else who looked exactly like me was standing down the hallway.

"Damon, before you do anything, there's something you need to know. I really do choose you. I, Elena, choose you."

That's when everything was thrown into total chaos.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Leave a review please! They mean the world to us! Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
~NN


	6. Katherine: Chapter Six

I saw Damon's expression change as he realized I wasn't Elena. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened slightly. "Katherine?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm Katherine," I told him.

"Katherine! Tatia is gone!" Elena's brown eyes darted around frantically, trying to locate the figure identical to both of us.

Suddenly, several screams from downstairs pierced the air. The seductive smell of blood filled the air and I could feel myself turning towards the stairs, tempted by the blood. The veins once again had appeared under my eyes.

"We need to help them!" Even as a vampire, Elena was compassionate. It made me want to drive a wooden stake right through her heart. "Damon, they are dying. Stefan isn't going to help- he left us a while ago. I don't even think he's in Mystic Falls anymore." A lone tear feel down Elena's cheek, and I knew despite choosing Damon, she still felt kindness towards Stefan and wanted to help him.

"Katherine, don't," Damon grabbed my arm, restraining me from racing downstairs as I wanted. "Elena, you need to go help them. I'll stay up her and keep Katherine locked away." He quickly threw me against a wall, temporarily stunning me and leaving me dazed. "I love you Elena. Be careful." He kissed her quick, but with a passion that was stronger than the one he had kissed me with. I felt a pang of jealousy.

I had finally returned to my senses and quickly got to my feet. I begin running downstairs, but Damon stopped kissing Elena and pinned me to the floor. "Go, quick Elena! They are dying!" I watch as Elena speeds downstairs, trying to save lives of the citizens of Mystic Falls. How dull. All I knew was that the bloodlust was getting stronger as more blood was spilled.

"I need to feed," I hissed at Damon, pushing him off of me so I was on my feet again. "I'm older than you and stronger than you. You can't stop me." Once again, I headed downstairs, but Damon tackled me and pinned me against a wall.

"I could kill you right now, if I wanted to," I threatened, thrashing wildly. His strength was surprising. I heard Damon grunt in pain with the amount of force he was using to keep me restrained.

"I'm sorry Elena," he whispered, and then kissed me once again.

I knew it was only to keep me satisfied so I wouldn't drink the blood of every single human being below, but I allowed him to kiss me for I knew it probably would never happen again. I knew Damon well enough that I realized that once he recognized the fact that Elena loved him, he loved her, and they would be together for an eternity, there would be no dividing them. Ever. I wrapped one of my hands in his hair and the other around his shoulders, and his hands rested on my waist. I could tell there was no feeling on his part during the kiss and I was disappointed. I hoped after everything we had been through, he still would feel something for me. I kept trying to deepen the kiss, but he just rejected my endeavors.

"I bet Elena won't be happy to see this," Tatia said, appearing out of nowhere.

Damon pulled back from the kiss and turned so he was facing Tatia. "How are you still alive?" I could see fury in his eyes.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. You know, vampire blood makes you stronger than human blood, and your girlfriend Elena tasted delicious." Tatia licked her bloodstained fingers.

"You lie!" Damon shouted, surging forward to attack her. In the split second Damon was supposed to make contact with her, she was across the room.

"I'm the oldest eternal creature in existence. You could never stop me Damon. Now, in the meantime..." She walked up to him and I watched as her pupils began to dilate. "Kiss Katherine until I tell you to stop." She walked over to me and I narrowed my eyes. I watched her compel me like I had compelled so many others with identical eyes. "Kiss Damon back until I give you permission to stop."

Needless to say, Damon began to kiss me, but the driving force was compulsion. It repulsed him, and I knew that Tatia had destroyed every single feeling he ever had for me. I hated her for it, but I knew there was still hope that I could possess Stefan. "Elena, dear? Could you come here please?" I watched as Elena walked up the stairs, blood dripping down her face from her mouth. Damon's eyes widened in pain as she approached us, her eyes filled with horror and reflecting his pain.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! :) I apologize for the short chapters. I may have to start updating a little slower because my fellow author who writes from Elena's perspective is on vacation right now. Hope you guys enjoy! Please review- it means the world to us!  
~NN


	7. Elena: Chapter Seven

"Damon?"

I was filled with pain when I saw Damon kissing Katherine. He looked over at me and his eyes widened in surprise and... pain but he kept right on kissing her. Neither of them looked as if they were enjoying it but they weren't stopping.

"Aww... That hurts, doesn't it."

I whirled around to face Tatia. I knew there was no way I could fight her. She was too strong.

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

"Now wouldn't you like to know."

"Why... after all this time have you come now?"

"Well... I wanted to see my infamous doppelgangers."

I knew I wouldn't get any answers from her so I turned back to Damon, who was still kissing Katherine. I walked over trying to get his attention when I realized... They were being compelled.

"Please, Tatia. What do you want?"

As I turned around, an overwhelming scent of blood reached me.

"Would you like to join me in a drink?"

Tatia was holding Matt beside her and there was blood dripping down his neck.

"Matt," I whispered.

"Oh, I know all about your ex-boyfriend. Dead sister, missing mother, dumped by the other vampire for the werewolf- turned hybrid. He's quite cute but he seems miserable. Why don't you put him out of his misery?"

"No. I can't."

"Why resist? This is who you are now. Anyways... you seemed to be enjoying yourself downstairs feeding on the guests."

It was then that I realized that there was blood dripping off my face and not because I was injured.

"Just have a little taste. He's delicious."

"No."

"Oh, Elena. You need to learn. Humanity has no place in your life when you are a vampire."

"I know plenty of vampires who would disagree. Humanity is the only thing that keeps you sane."

"No. Blood is the only thing that keeps you sane and there's some being offered to you right now. Here let me just give you a look at what it's like to have no humanity."

In a moment she was in front of me. I tried to avoid her eyes but she forced me to look at her.

"Feed on Matt... and don't stop until I say too."

Suddenly all that I could think about was feeding on Matt. I wasn't strong enough to fight it. In the back of my mind I could hear a voice. Damon's muffled voice.

"Stop! Elena, stop!" But he was kissing Katherine. He couldn't stop me.

I advanced on Matt and just before I sunk my teeth into his neck I whispered to him. "I'm sorry, Matt. I don't mean to hurt you."

His blood was sweet. It was fresh blood, not from a blood bag. I didn't want to stop. I drank and drank until he was almost dead. And finally...

"Stop. That's enough."

I looked up at her and looked back down.

"Matt! Oh my god, Matt! What did I do? Tatia, what did I do?"

Ignoring me, she turned to Damon.

"Damon, dear. Stop kissing Katherine and help your girlfriend."

Damon rushed to my side.

"Elena, are you okay?"

"Matt. Damon, you have to help Matt!"

"Katherine, did I tell you to stop?"

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard Tatia but I only wanted to help Matt. Damon was just starting to feed Matt his blood when I heard a noise. I turned around to see Katherine walking towards Damon.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked it! We try to make it interesting, we honestly do. We are still ahead a couple of chapters but the friend I write this with and I will have to go back to school soon, so updates may be a little slower, probably a chapter a week.

Remember, what takes us hours to write takes you only seconds to review.

~NN


End file.
